


Creators of mortality

by Sasygigi



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Fight Sex, Hatred, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: The God of the death is known for many things.He's quiet, contempt, and reserved.The God of Life is known for the opposite.He is, loud, insane and open about everythingand not to mention that they hated each other with a burning passion.After thousands of years of this everyone had enough.And decided to plot a plan, to make these two end their hatred for good.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Creators of mortality

Up in a world unseen from human eyes was the land of the gods and goddesses. All with their special roles and duties to created the world and universes of life and death.

Two special gods were the the top of the immortal triangle.

The God of the death.

And the God of Life.

Both responsible for the creation of humans and mortality.

However they didn't like each other that much.

In fact they hated each other.

Don't get it wrong, without either one human life wouldn't exist.

But they just can't seem to accept that.

And for good reason.

The God of the underworld was not what people considered evil, he was a very nice person, caring for the lives of humans as if they were his own children. In fact he even runs what people call heaven.

And also hell.

But the God of Life in the other hands is a very different story.It

No matter what role he has, he very much loves the idea of life.

But also likes seeing destruction, and terror as well.

He even temporarily stopped the process of procreation for humans, nearly causing the end of the human race.

The God of death had to beat him up in order for him to stop.

But in the end he would just say.

"Oh come on, you're acting like I want to get rid of humans"he chuckled"Oh no not at all, I actually love humans, but I also love seeing the world burn"

And death would just say...

"For someone who brings life to mortals, you seem the most evil out of all of us"

But he would just scoff.

"But you and I know that I'm the end this is only just something we made, just as much as we can make it, we can also destroy it"

Death despises life for this, so he made sure the other God's and goddesses make sure that life doesn't do anything like that again.

And he would just leave to the underworld.

But the hate still grew.It

While life just kept pushing his buttons.

And Every one grew worried for them.

Am I they talked with the goddess of love to see with they could figure out how to end this eternal feud.

"There is only one way to stop this" she said

"What is it?" the God of the sun asked

"It will be risky but I believe that this will work"

"So, what is it?" One of the nymphs asked

She took out two bottles of pink fluid from her pocket and handed it to the angel of death and the angel of life, both advisors to the two gods.

"Make these two drink the option and they will fall madly in love with each other"she smiled"And once the love kicks in, no fighting will ever happen again"

" This is not gonna work"the moon goddess sighed"besides it's a huge violation to their own feelings"

"Don't worry, this won't change a person emotions, it will only boost it to it's highest, and it will take a little while until it takes it full effect"

So the angels did what she said and waited until the annual meeting came. We're death and life had to talk about their next plan on humanity growth.

The Angels poured the love potion into the wine and placed in front of their masters. 

"So, I've been dealing with extra souls to tend to this year, do you have something to do with this?"

" What do you mean"life smirked"I only just gave them a natural disaster "

"You ordered the God of weather to create a hurricane!?" he screamed

"What, it's normal for things like that to happen, it's a part of life, you know it"

"But that not what we agreed with, you only do that once a year, not two!"

Life just giggled.

"But I just love the names the humans call for them, it's so cute"

"No it's not, you're killing innocent lives for you own pleasure!"

"So what I can do whatever I want!" he snarled, rising up from his seat and staring directly at death" I created life and I can take it away, you and those mortals silhouettes to deal with it! "

"No if I have something to say about it asshole!" Death growled, now out of his seat, staring at him

"Excuse me, my lord"The angels said" Won't you just have a drink before you two cause another argument "

"I suppose that isn't hurt"Death sighed

" Not a problem "Life said, still smiling viciously at death

They say back down and raised their cups up and drank all of the wine down. 

" Hm, a little sweeter than normal "Life shrugged

" I guess the goddess of wine wanted to add extra grapes my lord"The angel of life smiled

"I see"

"Hm"death hummed"Quit appeasing, no matter, let's get back to task at hand, Life, I want you to go back to one hurricane a year, and nothing more, nothing less"

" how about no"

"If you want to cause drama them I will gladly do it, keep testing me!"

" Oh I would love to see it"he hissed

"Uh oh"the angel of death said"come on, let's get out of here"

They angels left the room, leach the two most powerful gods at each other's throats.

Hours later they were still fighting, and the angels grew worried that the plan didn't succeed.

"Oh well, looks like they'll never get along after all"The goddess of love sighed

" I'll go split them up"the god of war sighed

He went to the door knob and slowly opened it up, but immediately closed it shut.

"What's wrong"The angel of death asked

He turned to them, looking flustered and red all over.

" Um...maybe we should leave them alone "

"Why, what happened?" Love gasped

"The plan worked" he squeaked

"It did, I can only hear yelling and cursing in there? "She said

" Well, look for yourself"

Together all of the gods, goddesses, and everyone in afterlife peeked through the door, expecting a huge fight, but instead it was different story.

Death had life pinned on the table, grabbing him by his neck while he messed with him remorsefully, both screaming and shouting at each other, while willing being in utter pleasure at the same time.

"What the...?" Love gasped

"Well, they're not fighting anymore" the Goddess of spring chuckled sheepishly

Life and Death noticed them staring oddly at them, they looked at them and smirked.

"Hello everyone, don't mind us, I'm just pleasuring my soon to be husband" death said

"HUSBAND!? "They all screamed

Life giggled.

"Death proposed to me years ago "he smiled" we wanted to keep it secret until we finally had the time tell you all in person"

"So all this time, you two were fighting for pleasure!? "The God of war gasped

"Of course, we like it rough" Life purred"Isn't that right honey? "

"Of course" death smirked and kissed him

"Oh...then we didn't have too..."

"We knew you put love potion into our wine, and even though I love my fiancee, the option made me love him more"Life blushed" Sorry we made you think otherwise"

"Oh no, it's good, you two are good!" Love smiled "So, you can go back to your love making"

"Gladly"they said

Everyone left and closed the door.

" I knew we should've told them sooner, having to break their necks trying to end our feud"life sighed

"I know, but now it's all settled"

Death grabbed his neck again.

"Now bitch, let's see how much you can take me"he growled

" Oh really, I can take anything you do...sweetie"he smirked

"I hate you"

"I hate you too"

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this fanfic
> 
> Please like and comment


End file.
